His First Word
by shanagi95
Summary: Start from the Evans' Mansion, then the long forgotten memory. Slight OC and OOC.One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **His First Word

**Author : **shanagi95

**Beta : **Elayna19

**Rating : **K

**Summary : **Start from the Evans' Mansion, then the long forgotten memory. Slight OC and OOC.

**Disclaimer : **I did not own Soul Eater, do not, and will not, as long I'm not Atsushi Okubo.

**A/N : **First one shot in Soul Eater fanfiction ! Hope you guys enjoy it.

For the first time in a long time, Soul Eater Evans went home. And I mean it, because he hadn't come home since he went to the Death Weapon Meister Academy. And he went there since he was 11 years old.

And now, he was 18.

"Soul, why are they staring at us?"

"Don't worry Maka, I'm just too cool for them. I won't look at them, so don't cry and be desperate. You are cool just as you are. They are no-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"HEY! Not cool! Why did you do that!"

"I don't ask why they stare at _you_, I am asking you why do they stare at _us_."

"Same difference."

Maka sighed. _God, doesn't he know when to be serious?_

Soul noticed it. "Chill Maka. They're only curious why I have come home now, especially with you."

She glared menacingly. "Does that mean something?"

Soul just opened his mouth to answer her when a loud gasp was heard. They turned to the source to find… a white haired girl.

"Soul-bear!" She screeched. She ran and then threw her arms around Soul. Unconsciously, Soul returned the hug.

Maka looked at this with confused look. "Soul, is this your sister?" she asked.

"Well, this is…" Soul tried to answer her just to be cut again by the girl.

"What do you mean sister?" The girl let go of Soul. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, then she staring at Maka, scrutinized her forms.

"Soul-bear, who is this girl?" She asked Soul.

While Soul tried to search for an answer, Maka inspected the girl. She wasn't tall at all. When she stood straight, her height only reached Maka's collarbone. When her white hair was let loose, it reached her waist. Her golden eyes were big and bright. They looked so innocent. And her chest was poorer than Maka's when she was 13, which meant it was non-extinct. But that didn't really matter. After all, this girl was only that, a girl.

Soul saw the way Maka looked at the child, so he quickly interrupted when she opened her mouth. He didn't want her to say something that she may regret later.

"This _woman _is my girlfriend. And Maka, this is my mother, Adelia."

"WHAT?"

Soul cringed. His mother and girlfriend were very similar. Maybe that's why he was attracted to Maka at the first place… _No, no. Bad Soul. Don't think about that. Don't compare your mother to your girlfriend. That would end badly._

"Thi…this is your _mother_?" Maka asked incredulously.

Adelia, on the other hand, thought about a very different thing.

"What did you say, Soul? Maka? Are you sure?" Her childlike voice was ringing in the hall, made another person came out from wherever they were hiding.

"Adelia, honey, why are you shouting?" A deep, bass voice talked.

Maka turned. A very tall man was walking toward them. He was blonde, but his eyes were burgundy red. His hair was wavy, cut short. He was very well muscled.

Adelia looked at the man. "Dear, our Soul has come home! And he brings his girlfriend."

The man scowled. "The bastard? He comes home after this all time? Well, then I don't blame you for shouting."

Adelia shook her head. "No dear, it's not that. Soul-bear brought his girlfriend, and her name is _Maka._" Her voice was so frustrated, that Maka did a double take. _Why does my name matter?_

Suddenly, the man grinned. "Really? Well, that's a fate then."

Soul spoke up, "What fate-"

"Cut it out Soul." The man interrupted. "Let's go to the living room before we continue this chat."

"_Soul-bear! Soul-bear! Call me Mama! Call me Mama!" _

"_Ma… Ma…."_

"_Mama! You can do it! Mama!"_

"_Ma… Maka…"_

**A/N: **

This just come out from my mind. I think this is pretty interesting, so I typed it up!

Review!


	2. AN

**Hi guys! Just want to tell you, I had decided to make this one shot as a part of a series! I actually had published another one shot for this series. The title is "The Brothers' Act". Please read it and review!**


End file.
